Just copy pasted our talk. It may be useful
' The Armies of Truce are nearly ready to strike The Federation of Ocelot Burners. But to be stronger we have to make some alliences and prepare The United Army Of Ocelot Burners' Doom. Simply the UAOBD. *The Woodblockian Empire stands by all enemies of the FOB and will send as much aid as we can spare. Unfortunately the profisized third coming of the Fearstalkers approaches and we cannot give as much as we would like for our own defensive purposes. We are spread thin as it is, as yours is not the only nation reqesting our assistance, but anything we can give, we will. - Lord Isen *We are very pleased with your help, but we don't need huge armies and powerful weapons. We have both. We have 3 armies ready and we are training fourth. The problem is that we haven't fought in the light of day or in the dark of night. We are shadow Empire and all of our battles were underground. So it will be very nice if You send us just a good battle strategist and his escort. In return we'll send You 120 of finest Crossbowmen we have. They'll help you to defend against Fearstalkers. Once we banish FOB from The Wastelands we'll head straight to Woodblockian Empire and we'll help you to defeat Fearstalkers. - TheMasterDoom *So be it. I will send Legionus Deart, one of my finest commanders, with an escort of 15 Royal Guard. Deart is known as The Shadow Lord, which I assume will fit your needs nicely. Your crossbowmen will be welcome, I'm sure the Junglenative Marksmen will enjoy a bit of sport with them. Also, as I'm sure Deart will advise, destroy the Ocelot Burners's Cutux stores, without them they will quickly run out of supplies to keep their machines running. Once Deart asses the situation we will send a more formidable force according to the strengths and weaknesses presented. - Lord Isen *Very good. Deart and your Guards will be welcome. We'll prepare our 1st and 2nd armies as quick as possible, set up some camps, gather supplies, do some scouting with our dragons and we'll strike. I think it will happen in 1 or 3 days. Also we have 1 dragon leftover. He is quite old and doesn't fight very well, but for casting spells and causing fear he's amazing. I will send Him for you, but I have to warn you. Our troops are born from shadows, they'll fight in shadows and shadows they'll become. Their purpose is to spread darkness, dispair, fear and death. Where they walk the grass is dying, children screaming and water is freezing. '' But I know that your hearts are brave and minds are clear. Just stay away from them and you'll be fine. ''Dark are our ways, Isen, dark... - TheMasterDoom *Do not worry about my men, they have stared into the Void unwavering and shaven its grasp from their shoulders. Isen does not wilt in day or night and will serve its purpose just as well in either. Should battle be joined before my forces arrive, make sure to spare the Ocelot Burner Commander. He will be of great use to us. They always seem to be killed or escape before we apprehend them, but I'm sure the shadows have their ways to make sure this is not the case. If we are to defeat the FOB, we must first learn their plans with invading your territory. They are meticulous and always work for some form of personal gain. As you said, your nation is very mysterious and I do not know what has sparked their sudden interest in it. - Lord Isen *I don't have much time, but I just need to say that we prepared our armies as well as battle plans. We can't say our plans for you now, because this letter can be taken over by FOB and then we would be screwd. Today will be an intersting day. Shadow armies with their lord will come from the ''deep. It can be that Sun will not rise today... - ''TheMasterDoom *The Truce has come to the Wastelands and Ocelot Burners met their Doom! At first we blew up their Cutux stores. They ran out of food and power for machines very quickly. Then we split our Army in 2 legions. 1st legion surrounded the Fort and Me and the 2nd legion came into the Fort itself to "meet" Ocelot Burner Comander. I slew him. One slice with my sword and he's dead. I couldn't let this kind of a man live more. Sorry. We started attacking and the Fort fell so did Ocelot Burners. Noone escaped or got spared. But Isen, something is wrong with them. Those men don't have a will to fight. They are full of fear. Something is wrong in their homeland. But we still don't know what it is... - TheMasterDoom *Interesting... currently I have no idea what could instill such fear in the FOB, it cannot be a large scale event as I would have heard reports of it from the Okive. I will send my scouts and spies to employ further, but until such time my only conjecture is that the Fearstalkers may have infiltrated their ranks. If this is the case they must have done so very subtly though as not to raise suspicion. It is a shame you could not apprehend the commander alive... he would have been of much use to us in this situation. If there is truly a force able to cause such havoc among the Ocelot Burners I will find it. Until then I suggest doubling your guard on all fronts, as I will. Either the FOB will attempt another invasion... Or whatever they were fleeing from will. - Lord Isen *Very interesting it is. We have to meet and discuss our plans. When you are reading this letter, Me, Deart and Lord Chimin are flying to the Woodblockian Empire on the dragons. We'll be there soon... - TheMasterDoom *Alright, may I suggest setting down in one of the more remote areas of the Empire, perhaps Ether or the Flower Plains. It is true my people may have coexisted with dragons thousands of years ago, but they have long decended into the mountains and have not been seen since. I would not want to bring panic into the general public at this delicate time, even if your dragons mean no harm. - Lord Isen *Ok, we left our dragons in Ether and we are heading towards the new Stonewood. Prepare the council as quick as possible. We need to plan some stuff... The best time for the council would be 6 pm GMT - TheMasterDoom *Unfortunately I am currently off on other duties of which I cannot disclose with most of my high command. I have ordered Lord Berkinham of New Stonewood to greet you and give you applicable quarters for the time being. Lord Swinencharge of Pigginport and his commanders will hold congress with you until I return. If my council is absolutely needed I have commissioned Captain Woods and Colonial Colleyflower to establish a comlink with me when nessisary. I will hopefully return on the marrow. - Lord Isen *That is really bad. I just got reported that FOB is preparing a huge army to take The Wastelands, in which my men are currently building a keep. When I heard these news I immediatly sent Lord Chimin back to the Wastelands. If you'll not return in 1 day, it can be that the council will not happen and I'll return to my men. - TheMasterDoom *I am returning with utmost speed, and hopefully will arrive with the hour. Upon hearing the news of the amassing Ocelot Burner army I sent General Zander and most of the Western Army in a counterattack on multiple FOB outposts. Zander's orders are to push as far into FOB territory as possible with the hopes this will avert their full attention from the Wastelands. I will give further council when I arrive. - Lord Isen *Ok, we are waiting for you. Our scouts have found something strange in FOB Homeland. We have to talk about that. - TheMasterDoom *Alright, we must make this quick, the council is ready to convine as of now. The Western Army has pushed through FOB territory and is currently besieging the city of Stienin, but I do not know for how long they will be able to continue their advance. I must hear of what your scouts have found that has eluded my intelligence to this point. - Lord Isen *Better stop attacking FOB forts. Head straight to The Keep of Truce. It is already done and we have supplies for next 20 years. Here I will tell you about the mistery that my scouts found. - TheMasterDoom *Following our capture of Stienin, the FOB responded as expected. They diverted a multitude of divisions originally headed to join their main army and sent them to try and deal with our advancements, hopefully this should weaken the coming attack on the Wastelands. I have now ordered General Tapeoka to withdraw the West Army to a more defendable position but cause the FOB as much trouble as possible. Currently myself and General Zander are headed for your position with the 1st Legion and the Royal Guard, a force totaling about 600. We will hold council upon arrival. - Lord Isen *We'll send our 4th and 3rd armies to defensive line, that should be more than enough to hold them, but just don't start attacking. With the great secrets comes the great plans and we don't want to waste any more lifes. With a very good plan we can defeat FOB with just 1 succesful attack. ''Secrets will be revealed, shadows will rise, enemy blood will flow, empires will fall, NOONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!'' - TheMasterDoom *I have arrived at the Keep of Truce and ordered my men to a defensive perimeter. General Zander and I anxiously await our conference. General Tapeoka has reported that after our counterattack was withdrawn the FOB immediately began mobilizing their massive army towards the Wastelands. We should expect the invasion soon. - Lord Isen *Very good news. Now I can reveal you what did my scouts found. At first I have to say that all of my scouts are dragons. They are trained to fly very high, so noone sees them. They mainly use their eagle type eyes to see what's going on. But some of them feels the power, fear and braveness. When these dragons flew above the FOB lands they felt 2 different feelings, The fear of all FOB soldiers and the great power. The power that just a dragon king can have. Yes, you read it right. The ruler of the FOB is a Dragon King. The same one you fought ages ago. Also we now that there are 3 massive Elder Dragons too. They rules FOB with fear, so if they'll die, FOB soldiers most likely will run off or maybe even help us. So the plan is simple. All of the armies we can send to FOB we will. We will siege 10 major forts and cities. Then all the armiess of FOB will concentrate there and then we will kill the Dragons. You might ask how? And how many of us will do it? The answer is 4. Me, you, high lord Chahmir and one of your lords (choose him yourself). We will fly there on our Dragons (they are ready) and the King Dragon will meet his Doom. If it succeeds FOB armies should retreat or even join us. But then our allience will be over. -TheMasterDoom *Very well, we will leave immidiatly. Grand General Zander of Zapping and myself will accompany you on this mission, as will my two personal guard (Sir Wenix and Sir Wosil). Unfortunately due to the nature of this mission it is unpermisable for me to go on such a venture without them (I do not have much say in the matter, they are sworn to protect me and do so even without my leave). Also, I may note that the FOB homeland is VERY atiquitaly defended. If we hope to gain access (even just the six of us) a diversion must first be created. I suggest that the combined force of your 4th and 3rd Armies plus my First Legion push forward in an attack on the FOB's main army. I will also assist this attack by a smaller invasion by the Southern Army and reinstate the offensive by General Tapeoka. This should cause enough commotion for our small group to pass unnoticed. -Lord Isen *That's not very good news. Our dragons aren't very good at transporting people. These 4 were trained just to do that. And there are no more of them. We do not need to travel on themvery often. So you have to decide, or leave your personal guard behind or wait until we train 2 more dragons (I have to admit, it is a hard job). -TheMasterDoom *There is an alternative.... My top scientists and inventors have been working on some new technology which may help us. They are similar to flying mincarts and although noisy, can transport a single passenger through the air quite easily. Only a few prototypes have been completed however and they are not completely reliable. A well timed artillery barrage can easily block out the noise of them flying overhead, and with a little luck we should be able to make it past the defensive line all intact. - Lord Isen *I don't really know what to say. It makes our mission way harder than it was. But in this case we can split up into 2 divisions. In one will be me and Chahmir and in other you Zander and your guards. If one of divisions would be cought another will easily go into the main fort, because of havoc caused by another one. Althrough it is way more dangerous. What do you think? *I second your plan to split into two divisions. Myself, Zander and Sir Wenix and Sir Wosil will travel by Flying Minecart (developments on what to name this device are at a standstill between Motor Propeled Arial Transport Box and Aircart Mk. VI) whereas you and Lord Chahmir will travel via Dragon. I will take a westerly rout where my South Army will be able able to provide artillery support. You are free to take whatever rout you deem most secure. If both parties make it though intact we will regroup in the woodlands surrounding the FOB capital of Feirenton-Olrando-Burgs. We will set out tomorrow morning at first light. - Lord Isen *Ok then we'll go the eastern way. If something gets wrong, just say these words: '''Abroha Sahvyra Graah. It will make a sound that just our dragons can hear (JUST ours, not the King Dragon). And we'll now that you are in trouble. -TheMasterDoom *I am setting out now for the western rout, hopefully I will see you at Feirenton. - Lord Isen *'Abroha Sahvyra Graah', DO NOT ATTEMPT TO BREACH FEIRENTON AIRSPACE, I REPEAT: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO BREACH FEIRENTON AIRSPACE. Fall back and meet me southwest of the main FOB Army. There is a rocky clearing there. Quickly. - Lord Isen *Try to comunicate with us using S.O.H. system in your carts. *'Beeep' We made it past the FOB army fine, the artillery work just as planned. However, once we made it into the airspace around Feirenton... things went sour. It appears they had prior knowledge of our coming, from what source I cannot say. However they managed to discern our top secret attack, I suppose they would have also Beeep waiting for you. They were waiting for us. An entire battalion opened Fire as soon as we were in range, but we managed to crash land in a nearby lake. Fortunately they only sent a medium sized division to aprehend us. Beeep Zander and Myself are veterans of many a battle and have fought our way out of worse situations before. As for Sir Wenix and Sir Wosil, well, their not the Captains of my Personal Guard for nothing. The fools didn't know what hit them. We managed to make our escape back here and send the message to you, hoping you hadn't fallen into a similar trap yet. Beeep - Lord Isen *Actually we did, but we slew them and captured the leader of the mission. Later we tortured him and got very interesting information about all of this. Retreat all of your and my forces, we are heading to Keep of Truce. -TheMasterDoom *General Tapeoka is currently sending the West Army on another offensive, this should allow some reveif for your forces fighting the Main FOB Army. Those forces should use this time to quickly withdraw to the Keep of Truce before the West Army meets too much resistance and falls back. A delegation from the South Army has been sent to help forge a path for us out of FOB land and to the Keep (as our Aircarts were critically damaged). The rest of the South Army has joined with the my First Legion at the Keep of Truce already. Lord Stevenworth, the leader of the South Army, has set up planning defenses with your commanders in case of FOB counterattack. We will set out for the Keep at once. - Lord Isen *I'm back. Sorry for not writing for so long, but I've been taking some FOB forts and fighting in frontlines. As you are reading this message I'm flying to the Keep of Truce. Wait for me there. I have some plans. *I have arrived at the Keep and await your council. Deart, Zander and myself have started making battle plans to reinforce General Tapeoka on the western front as your men seem well in hand of the situation down here. - Lord Isen